


getting ready

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel help Quinn get ready for her and Will's wedding. (Quaine, Kuinn, and Faberry friendship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting ready

"I'm not sure I understand why all of you had to come in here," Quinn murmurs, checking her makeup one last time in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure I only asked Blaine."

"Well, I did design your wedding dress," Kurt replies imperiously from where he's standing in front of the white gown hanging on the door, peering closely at the fabric. "I just wanted to give it one more look and make sure everything was okay."

"And as assistant maid of honor," Rachel says, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her yellow dress, "I felt honor bound to help as well."

Quinn arches an eyebrow as she turns. "You're not an assistant anything, Rachel, you're a bridesmaid, just like Santana and Brittany. Blaine is my man of honor."

She grins at him as he stands, and catches his returning grin before he disappears behind her, fingers carefully tending to her hair, making sure everything is in place.

Rachel's cheeks redden slightly. "Well, I can leave if you want –"

Quinn laughs softly. "It's fine, Rachel. Your neurotic attention to detail will more than likely come in handy."

Rachel smiles, and Quinn looks up at Blaine as he moves in front of her again.

"Everything okay?"

He nods, the corner of his mouth rising. "You look perfect."

"Well, almost," Kurt says, glancing at his watch as he turns to face them. "Dress time!"

Quinn slips out of her robe and tosses it over a nearby chair, having no qualms about the three of them seeing her in just her panties.

"You know," Kurt says, kneeling and carefully holding Quinn's dress so she can step into it, Rachel and Blaine holding her hands to keep her steady, "I never thought I'd get used to the idea of you and Mr. Schue together. But now it feels like you've just always been."

Quinn smiles down at Kurt as he carefully pulls the dress up her body.

"Six years is a long time," she murmurs, placing her hands on her chest to hold the dress in place as Blaine steps behind her.

"I'm just surprised it took him that long to propose," he says, holding the back of her dress together so Rachel can zip it. "It was obvious you guys were it for each other like, six months after you got together."

Quinn smiles, but doesn't reply as Rachel finishes zipping the dress and steps away so Blaine can move closer.

He carefully pushes Quinn's hair to the side so he can tie the ribbon at the top of the bodice, and she smiles again when he rests his hands on her bare shoulders, squeezing gently as he touches a kiss to the back of her head.

"So, how do I look?" she asks when he steps around her to join Kurt and Rachel, holding her arms out at her sides.

Blaine smiles. "Perfect."

"Gorgeous," Rachel agrees breathlessly, beaming as she clasps her hands in front of her.

"Will's going to die when he sees you."

Quinn grins at Kurt's comment. "Hopefully not literally."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "It'd put a real damper on your wedding night, that's for sure."

Blaine smirks as he walks back over to the vanity, and Rachel raises her eyebrows.

"Are you nervous?"

Quinn smiles again and shakes her head. "Not really. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I love him, and I'm just ready to be married to him."

Blaine smiles when he reappears in front of her, and extends her bouquet to her.

"Then let's go get you married."


End file.
